Not forgotten
by backyardgameboy
Summary: Its Knuckles birthday and his friends are going to give him his best surprise party ever!


**Not forgotten**

Knuckles was furious.

The master emerald was stolen.

But that wasn't what made him furious.

It was who stole it that made him so mad.

Earlier Knuckles was guarding the master emerald.

Suddenly the master emerald glowed an unusual color and lifted up.

Knuckles gasped and watched it rise up.

Then it floated over to someone.

Knuckles took one look and gasped in horror.

He recognized the figure immediately.

But why would they do it?

"Why are you doing this?" Knuckles called

The figure just looked at Knuckles then let out an evil laugh before flying away with the master emerald.

Knuckles was shocked.

Silver the hedgehog had just stolen the Master emerald.

Knuckles was upset. One of his friends just did the one thing that would completely destroy the friendship with them.

As seconds ticked by Knuckles sadness turned into rage.

"I don't care who it is!" Knuckles shouted, "Nobody steals the master emerald and gets away with it! NOBODY! Once I find Silver I will kill him. My friendship with him is over."

Knuckles flew off.

He couldn't find Silver, he was too fast. But he could find the Master emerald.

He tracked its energy to an old warehouse.

Knuckles broke the door down and ran inside.

"I KNOW YOUR IN HERE YOU BASTARD!" Knuckles yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"If you say so." Silver said

Knuckles whirled around to see Silver with the master emerald. He was standing near a weak wall.

Knuckles shot Silver a murderous glare.

"I don't care who you are." Knuckles said, "Nobody steals the master emerald from me. Nobody. Not Even one of my friends. If you give it back I'll leave you with your life."

"Tempting offer but I think I'll keep this little gem." Silver said

"Then you will die." Knuckles said

"Bring it on." Silver said

They fought for a couple minutes but eventually Knuckles had Silver pinned down.

"What do you want Knuckles?" Silver said smirking, "Do you expect me to talk?"

"No Silver the hedgehog." Knuckles said, "I expect you to die."

Knuckles stopped for a second as he realized what he just said. He shook it away.

"Any last words?" Knuckles said as he raised his arm with a fist.

"Yes." Silver said, "Happy birthday Knuckles."

Silver shot the weak wall and it collapsed.

Bright light poured into the room.

Knuckles gasped as he saw all of his friends there with a party ready.

"SURPRISE!" They all said

Knuckles got up and gasped

"You guys made a surprise party for me?" Knuckles said

"Yep!" Silver said getting up, "We knew that taking the master emerald would certainly get your attention. They chose me because I'm the only one strong and fast enough to lift and get away."

Silver gave the master emerld back to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at everyone.

Then tears formed in his eyes as he smiled

"I can't belive you guys remembered." Knuckles said, "Even I forgot it was my birthday."

"We could never forget." Sonic said

Knuckles looked to see who was there.

There was sonic, tails, amy, silver, cream, cheese, rouge, blaze, espio, charmy, vector, and shadow.

Knuckles walked over and the party started.

Vector started the music and everyone grabbed some snacks and drinks.

They all talked for a while and enjoyed their treats when Tails announced the cake.

They looked at it.

It had white frosting and red candies were put on it to make a border and the shape of Knuckles head. It also had a few candles.

Knuckles walked over to it.

"You guys made this?" Knuckles said

"Uh huh!" Sonic said, "Go ahead."

Blaze snapped her fingers and lit the candles.

They all sang happy birthday.

Then Knuckles leaned over and blew the candles out.

Sonic removed the candles and started cutting the cake.

Knuckles noticed when he was given a slice it was purple.

"What kind of cake is this?" Knuckles asked

"Try it and see." Amy said

Knuckles took a fork and took a bite.

He gasped

"This is incredible!" Knuckles said, "It tastes like the grapes on my island!"

"That's what it is." Charmy said, "Its your favorite flavor!"

"But how could you guys get these with out me noticing?" Knuckles asked

"I got them." Espio said

"I should have known." Knuckles sighed.

Knuckles loved the cake so much he had two more slices.

Everyone loved the cake.

Sonic handed out the pieces and also gave everyone a tap of icing on the nose.

Everone remembered when he did that at creams birthday party. Shadow used chaos control and threw a piece of cake in sonics face. Everone thought it was funny.

Shadow tried to do it again but this time Sonic was ready. Sonic ran out of the way. The cake flew through the air and hit Rouge.

Shadow gasped

"Uh oh." Shadow said

Shadow ran out of the room followed by an angry bat.

After they all ate it was time to open presents.

There were several wrapped presents.

Cream, Cheese and Charmy picked up an envelope and gave it to Knuckles.

"Happy birthday Mr Knuckles!" Cream said

"This one is from all three of us!" Charmy said

"Chao chao!" Cheese said

Knuckles opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper.

It was a drawing of Knuckles standing next to the master Emerald looking at the sunrise.

"Thanks guys." Knuckles said, "This is great."

Shadow came next.

Knuckles opened the present and inside was a note book.

"It explains how to use Chaos powers so you can use them too." Shadow said, "It shouldn't be too hard for you."

"I really could use that/" Knuckles said

Rouge gave Knuckles her present.

He opened it and it was a box full of old jewelry.

"So you can look and feel like an echidna guardian." Rouge said

Knuckles stared at rouge suspiciously.

Rouge held up her hands.

"I assure you I bought them instead of stealing them." Rouge said

Knuckles was relieved.

"Thank you." Knuckles said, "You bought them?"

"Of course I bought them." Rouge said, "With money that I stole."

Knuckles glared at Rouge.

"I'm just kidding!" Rouge said, "Can't you even take a joke?"

Sonic and Silver were next.

Knuckles opened their present and saw a new pair of shoes.

"We modified these ones." Silver said

"These will let you run faster" Sonci said

"And jump higher." Silver said

"Uh there a little big." Knuckles said

"Yeah we know." Sonic said

Blaze came forward.

"My present is something that can't be wrapped." Blaze said

Blaze made a small flame in her hand. Then she put it inside Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at his chest where she had put it.

"This flame will protect your heart." Blaze said, "So you can never be controlled or tricked anymore."

Knuckles felt the warm flame on his heart.

"Thanks." Knuckles said

Vector gave Knuckles a Cd with a mix of his favorite music.

"I figured you would give me something like this." Knuckles said

Espio and Amy gave Knuckles their present together,

"It's a bag of seeds." Knuckles said

"Those are seeds for the grapes on your island." Espio said

"So you can make lots of them." Amy said

Tails gave Knuckles his present.

Knuckles opened it and inside was a small bottle with a purple liquid.

"Whats this?" Knuckles asked

"It's a growth serum." Tails said, "I made it in my lab. Just drink it and it will enlarge your size and increase your physical strength. It will also slightly increase your muscle mass by comparison. The effects are permanent though."

"How much bigger will it make me?" Knuckles asked

"The whole thing will make you a few inches bigger." Tails said, "Go ahead and try it."

Knuckles opened the bottle and looked at it.

"You said this is permanent?" Knuckles said

"Yes." Tails said, "But I have to warn you the transformation will hurt."

"Well." Knuckles sid, "Bottoms up!"

Knuckles drank the serum.

"That tasted like grape too." Knuckles said as he finished it.

"It will take a minute or so to get into your system and take effect." Tails said

Knuckles walked over to a full legth mirror. Everyone watched him.

Tails pulled out a tape measure and put it under knuckles foot. Then he measured Knuckles.

Everone watched anxiously.

A minute later Knuckles spoke.

"I'm feeling a tingling sensation all over my body." Knuckles said

"That's supposed to happen" Tails said, "Your about to grow."

Knuckles suddenly gasped

"I can't breath!" Knuckles said weakly

"Thats supposed to happen too." Tails said, "Just hold on Knuckles."

Everyone watched as Knuckles body turned red. Well redder. His blood pounded throughout his body.

Knuckles collapsed onto the ground in pain.

Then it happened.

Everyone watched as Knuckles grew bigger. The serum pumped into his body and muscles. His muscles grew a little bigger too. As he grew his shoes ripped.

Finally Knuckles stopped growing.

He returned to his normal color and gasped for breath.

Finally the echidna stood up. Everyone (except vector) stared up at him.

Knuckles looked around. Everyone seemed smaller. But he knew it was the opposite.

Knuckles turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He saw tht he had grown.

Tails held up the tape measure to see.

"You grew 5 inches bigger." Tails said.

"I can see that." Knuckles said, "I also feel stronger."

They saw that Knuckles muscles had grown too and were bulging out a little under his skin.

"Thanks Tails." Knuckles said

"Your welcome." Tails said

"I notice my shoes ripped." Knuckles said.

"Ahem." Sonic said

Knuckles looked to see Sonic and Silver holding their present.

"Oh that's why they were big." Knuckles said

Knuckles took them and put them on.

"Now their just right." Knuckles said

"Theres two more presents." Sonic said

Sonic handed Knuckles another present.

"This one is from me and Tails." Sonic said, "Careful its fragile."

Knuckles opened it.

Inside were 8 test tubes. Inside each one was a colorful liquid. One was dark violet, one was cyan, one was yellow, one was orange, one was pink, one was purple, one was blue, and the last one was green. There was also a small instruction booklet.

"These are something That I used on a couple of my last adventures." Sonic said, "Tails made them into a chemical so you can use them too."

"Each one gives you a different power." Tails said

Sonic picked them up.

"The green one transforms you and lets you fly without any effort." Sonic said, "the blue one turns you into a cube that instantly destroyes ll enemies around you. The pink one turns you into a spiky ball that lets you walk on walls and ceilings. The yellow one turns you into a drill that lets you dig and swim with super speed. The cyan one turns you into a super fast laser that destroys anything in your path. The orange one turns you into a rocket that shoots you up really really high. The purple one is a little tricky. It turns you into a really hungry monster that can eat through anything. The more you eat the bigger and faster you get. And this last one is different from all the others. It turns you into a wereechidna with super strength and super strechy arms. Think along the lines of Mr incredible and elastagirl combined."

Knuckles was amazed.

"Before you try them heres your last present." Sonic said

He handed him one more.

"This is from all of us." Tails said

Knuckles ripped off the wrapping paper quite easily considering his bigger body and muscles.

Knuckles gasped

It was a framed photo of all of them together.

"I remember this day." Knuckles thought, "It was at Sonics birthday party after he defeated the time eater."

Everyone in the picture was happy.

Even Shadow was smiling.

Knuckles smiled as he started to tear up.

"This is wonderful." Knuckles said

"And I made the frame out of an indestructible material." Tails said, "So even your vast strength can't break it."

"Thanks everyone." Knuckles said, "This was the best birthday I ever had."

Rouge flew over to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"We could never forget you big boy." Rouge said


End file.
